Personal displays (PD's) have been around for quite a while. Generally, these projection systems take a flat liquid crystal display (LCD) and project this into the human eye. This is fine, but it only produces a subtended Field of View (FOV) of about 45 degrees horizontal. This limited FOV does not induce the virtual reality perception because it does not subtend a sufficient portion of the normal human total FOV, typically 155 degree horizontal, 135 degree vertical, as illustrated in FIG. 1 (binocular vision extends this to almost 180 degree FOV horizontal). More recently, curved displays for virtual reality displays have moved from the laboratory to the market place. These are generally bulky and relatively expensive.